Surprising Help
by Bookwormlovesharrypotter
Summary: Lily groaned at the sound of this. She was tired and wanted to go to sleep, not have a question and answer session with one Sirius Black. "You don't need to know why I'm here. I really don't fancy a visit from James on top of everything else today."


**DISCLAIMER: NO PART OF HARRY POTTER BELONGS TO ME.**

* * *

"Get out of my hair, freak! You're not welcome here anymore," Petunia shouted at Lily as she threw her trunk and bags out of the house. "It's your fault that mum and dad died. You and your freaky world. Keep out of mime and Vernon's life. Don't even think about contacting me again."

With that, she slammed the door in Lily's face. Lily, for one, didn't cry. She simply stood there watching her old house. The house that she had grown up in. The house that held so many fond memories. The house that she was no longer welcome at.

Lily was sad. She had gotten home two hours ago to find out that her parents had been killed the night before by a collapsing bridge. It was not her fault in any way. But Petunia, being Petunia, was sure that it was some sinister plot that 'her lot' had come up with. Lily actually wasn't sure if the bridge collapsing did have something to do with her lot. After all, the talk of the town was all about this new Dark Lord rising to power. For now, Lily was just going to rule her parent's death as an untimely accidental death.

Not that it made their death any less painful. When she first found out, Lily had completely frozen. Her sister had to carry her to the couch before Lily was sane again. Then, Lily cried her eyes out. She threw her body against Petunia's and sobbed for all she was worth. Petunia just sat there- not trying to comfort her or make her feel better.

After Lily was done crying, Petunia had sat her up and told her that she wasn't invited to the funeral and that she had to get out of her life. Lily was shocked at what her sister was saying. If anyone would be invited to her parent's funeral, it would be her. She was, after all, their daughter.

Now, Lily had no money, no house, and no place to stay. Petunia had wasted no time by telling her that since she was still a minor, she would not be getting any of the inheritance her parents had left her. Lily had no where to go. Stifling her tears, Lily proceeded to grab her trunk and bags. She had no idea where she was going. Walking to the nearest bench, Lily sat down and cried.

Crying was something she seemed to be doing a lot of these days. Just days before at school, Sev, her ex-best friend, had called her a cruel word. Then Potter had preceded to ask her out. Couldn't he see that she was in pain.

It was bad enough that she was no longer friends with Sev, but now her parents were dead and she had no where to go. Normally, she would go to Sev's house and see if he had any place for her to stay. Sadly, that was no longer the case.

Lily, still being fairly new to the wizarding world, had no idea how to contact her friends. Not that they would be any help. Alice, she knew, was on vacation with her boyfriend, Frank, and was in no position to help her. Mary was with her parents in the Alps looking for a new species of bug. Her other two friends, Hestia and Marlena, were away for the summer at some pureblood resort. She could hardly tag along with them.

Lily sorted through her other friends and found no one. "By this rate, I'll be sleeping on the side of the road." Lily thought to herself. "But sitting here isn't going to do anything. For all I know, Petunia would call the police on her for sitting there. So, the pain of her parent's death still fresh in her mind, Lily set off down the road.

Lily walked until it was about six at night. She sat down on a park bench. Looking at the clock on the side of a building near her, Lily realized that she had been walking since three. That means that she had been walking for almost three hours straight. Not that she was tired. Lily had too much on her mind. Just wanting to clear it, she looked around at the park.

It looked like that one that she and Petunia used to play at before she left for Hogwarts. There was a blue and white slide that was connected to the red play structure. The large swing set was on the other side of the park. At the moment, there were no little children sitting or swinging on it. Lily was at a lost to why that was. Sure it was dinner time, but even at home, the playground was in constant use.

Looking around at the buildings, Lily could see that she was in the middle of a large town. "It's probably London. Why there is a playground here, I'll never know. To each their own, I guess," Lily commented continuing to look around.

In the background, Lily spotted some tall rather odd looking buildings. She wondered what they was for. If they were homes or office buildings. If there had been little children growing up in them. It was nice not to worry about her own problems for a while. As if not worrying about them would make them go away. In the distance, Lily could hear bells tolling out the hour. Counting the strokes, it was now about seven.

Getting up, Lily took her bags again and slid them on her arm. Picking up her trunk, Lily waddled over to the swing set. Sitting down on a swing, Lily closed her eyes for just a moment. The next thing she knew, Lily was drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Evans, is that you? Evans? Evans? Lily!" Lily woke up with a start.

Rubbing her eyes, Lily gingerly looked around the swing set. She hadn't meant to fall asleep, but it looked like she had. No doubt that the person in front of her was a police man, trying to find out where she lived. It was, after all, past curfew in London, and no kids were allowed to be out. But then, if he was a police man, how did he know her name? Deciding it would do not good for her to sit around not looking at the person who woke her up, she raised her head to glance at the individual who awoke her.

Much to her surprise, it wasn't a police man at all. Instead, it looked like it was a boy about her age with messy blackish hair that looked like it had been styled just so. His eyes were a striking color of grey and body was build. The clothes he wore looked like they had been made for a elegant party, not casual wear. If this man, or boy, was wearing this, he must be really rich.

Looking up at his face, Lily gasped with recognition. Indeed, standing in front of her was Sirius Black. Sirius Black, the friend off the insufferable James Potter, one of the key leaders of the muraders, the leading prankster of Hogwarts, and arguably the hottest boy in school.

"Wh-wh-wht are you doing here?" asked a stumbling Lily. She was nervous at what he would answer. After all, she wasn't on the best terms with him.

"I live here," he responded with a tone of voice only he could pull off. "I think the better question would be from me to you?"

Lily groaned at the sound of this. She was tired and wanted to go to sleep, not have a question and answer session with one Sirius Black. "You don't need to know why I'm here. I really don't fancy a visit from James on top of everything else today."

"What do you mean on top of everything else?" Sirius asked with disbelief. "Today, we just got out of school, and we don't have to worry about those bloody O.W.L.'s anymore. Well, at least not until they get here. And you won't be seeing my prat of a friend until next school year. What possibly could be wrong?"

Not wanting to talk about it, Lily stood up quickly, pushing Sirius away. Making a grab at her trunk, she said," Thank you, Black, but I should be going now. I am expected somewhere." But, before Lily could grab her bag, Sirius bad it in his hand.

"Give that back!" she insisted, taking a step forward. Sirius took a step back. "I said, give me my bag back." Sirius, who was much taller than Lily, held his hand above his head. Lily had no choice but to try and jump for it. Huffing, she said in between jumps," Sirius...Black...if you don't... give me my... bag back right now... I swear I will..."

"Now Evans, we don't want you to swear, do we?" Sirius taunted. "That would ruin you clean mouth streak that you are so very proud of. Why don't you sit back down like a nice girl and then we can talk."

"I'm not talking to the likes of you!" Lily exclaimed. But, never the less, she sat back down on the swing. "Now, what do you want?"

Sirius looked around, tugging at his collar. Lily could see that he was nervous but had no idea why. They were in the middle of London sitting at a swing set in a park. No one they knew was there to ruin his bad boy reputation. Maybe he was worried about the police finding us Lily thought. But, that hardly seemed likely. After all, Sirius didn't pay attention to rules of the law. It would be no surprise to her if he had gotten in trouble with the law before. Come to think of it, there was no doubt in her mind that he didn't.

"Perhaps we could move this little get together to another part of the neighborhood," Sirius told Lily. "We don't want to be seen."

Lily scoffed at this. It wasn't everyday Sirius Black wouldn't try to break the rules. Maybe he had grown up in the past day. That's likely Lily told herself. There would be a better chance of me getting along with my sister. Then why would he want us to move?

Speaking her thoughts, Lily asked," Why can't we just stay here? I thought you love to break the rules."

Again, Sirius tugged at his collar. It did look rather itchy, but that was no excuse. He was hiding something and she knew it. "I just don't want you to get in trouble. And I can't afford to get in any more trouble right now."

Lily had to laugh at this. "You, Sirius Black, can't afford any more trouble?" Sirius nodded and ran his hand through his hair the way Potter does. It annoys me even on him. "Would you quit messing up your hair. There are not pretty girls around here to see you."

Gulping, Sirius put his hand down and shook his head like a dog. Then he pulled on his collar again. This time, Lily was very annoyed by this. "Why do you keep pulling at your collar? It's not like it's lace or something." But Sirius didn't respond to her. Instead, he glanced over to the other side of the park where noise was coming from. She turned around too.

In the light of the moon, Lily could faintly make out the shape of a coming police car. "Shit," she said under her breath. She quickly got up and grabbed her trunk. "Sirius, give me my bag now!" she exclaimed and she began to pull her trunk in the opposite direction.

Before she could move an inch, Sirius had picked up her trunk and tossed her other bag that he had been holding in his hand to her. Wordlessly, he began to quick walk away from the swings. "What are you doing?" hissed Lily as she tried to keep up with him. "I need to go!"

"Just stay close to me," whispered Sirius as he continuously walked. Lily rushed to his side immediately, seeing that he was trying to help her. Sirius led her down a dark alleyway where you couldn't see your hand if it was right in your face.

At the end, he made a sharp right turn onto the street. There, in front of her, was a little café. Sirius made a gesture to to inside, but Lily was suspicious. Why was he helping her. At Hogwarts, they never got along. Hell, they had never had a civil conversation. He was too much of a player and she was too much of a bookworm.

But, then again, he did carry her trunk here. And he was trying to help her by talking before in the park. Before she could lose anymore reasoning, Lily opened the café door and walked in followed by Sirius. Perhaps he could be helpful. Or, at the very least, be a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

**~I hoped you liked it. At first, this was going to be the beginging of a story, but I decided to end it right there. I just couldn't think of anyway to finish it. But, if you want to give it a go, go ahead. Just please give credit to me. I might want to come back some day and finish it. **

**Follow me on facebook. Just search Bookwormlovesharrypotter and hit like. Peace Out!~ **


End file.
